


It's Time To Get Things Started

by dremiel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel





	It's Time To Get Things Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [We_reflamingos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=We_reflamingos).



From behind a thick file he’d read through twice Eames waited for Arthur to check his wristwatch, again. He’d been at it all morning – distracted, tracking time, sneaking glances at Eames.

Bloody hell, was Arthur _blushing_?

Eames’ imagination was running wild: Was it a new lover? Plans for a noon tryst? Fetish gear beneath his trim kit? Squashing his stomach-roiling jealousy, Eames noted that Arthur wasn’t looking _aroused_ just…anticipatory.

Anticipatory and suddenly, incongruously, nervous.

Swiveling his chair around, Arthur addressed a floor tile mid-way between them. “I’m…um, I’m taking off in a few minutes.”

Fuck, it _was_ a nooner. Bugger all.

“Oh, right. Well, enjoy.” Eames hated himself, hated the world.

“I thought…I mean, I wondered,” Arthur looked up at Eames. “I’m going to a matinee of The Muppet movie. Would you like to join me?”

“The Muppets?” Eames asked rather stupidly.

“Never mind.” Arthur hand-waved, radiating a false nonchalance so brittle it hurt.

“Yes!” Eames blurted suavely, “Yes, I’d love to.”

“Yeah? I,…great.”

“Will you hold my hand during the scary bits?”

“It’s _The Muppets_ , Eames.”

“Gonzo makes me nervous,” he confessed.

“I’ll hold your hand if you’ll buy the popcorn,” Arthur bargained, “extra butter.”


End file.
